


Goosebumps

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: "smut" is the ugliest word i have ever seen in my entire life, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Smut, laundry room au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungeun confronts Sooyoung in the laundry room.





	Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> now that school is done, i can finally do some writing! to get back into swing of things, i felt like i needed to write a little somethin before getting into my ongoing fic. i read somewhere about "laundry room aus," and this is how this drabble was born lol
> 
> this is my first time writing something like (uh) *this*, and i know writing something like *this* about *real* people is kinda controversial. so if there's any issue/offense you take, please message me here on on twt! (this message is directed particularly to my writing peers, whose opinions towards me i care a lot about <3)
> 
> ok now to the writing lol

Upon turning, Sooyoung meets those feared eyes. She speaks before the washing machine’s hum can drown her out.

“No.”

“No what?”

“I can’t talk to you.” Sooyoung grabs her laundry hamper. She contemplates holding it before her like a shield and ramming past Jungeun, eyes closed and wailing. Instead, it drags along the floor, and she clings to the cold wall like a shadow. Hopefully Jungeun wouldn’t notice until she was already behind her, past the doorway and free. Slithering in silence, she’s calm at first.

But Jungeun closes the door. She looks up to meet Sooyoung’s gaze, staring her down. “How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” A question asked many times. The first few times were ashamed, anxious, apologetic. Now it’s angry, the tips of her ear glowing red. “Or are you just gonna keep avoiding me?”

“Take a guess,” Sooyoung bites.

Jungeun rolls her eyes. “So now you’re doing laundry at 3AM? Are you gonna do this for the rest of your college career?”

Silence. Sooyoung averts her eyes.

Jungeun scoffs. “You know I’m having the professor drop me _two_ letter grades just so you can maintain your precious GPA? What the _fuck_ else am I supposed to do for you?”

Silence again.

“Say something.”

And again.

“C’mon!” With both hands, Jungeun shoves Sooyoung back. Though she stumbles, her eyes never leave the ground.

“You didn’t have to help me cheat—”

Jungeun pushes her back further.

“I’m sorry I asked you in the first place—”

And further.

“But I’ve done so much for you!”

Sooyoung’s heels crash against metal, vibrations fighting her hands as she braces herself against the washing machine. Jungeun presses a finger to her chest, and she breathes fire. Her words burn Sooyoung’s cheek.

“You need to assume some responsibility for this _fuck-up_ , too,” she mutters, quietly intense. As if Sooyoung wouldn’t hear it.

But she heard.

When Sooyoung shifts her eyes back onto her, it’s as if Jungeun is the one pinned against a hard surface. It’s as it she’s learning just how much taller Sooyoung is for the first time, and her finger withers back into her palm, a retraction of her aggression. She can feel Sooyoung seeing through her, past her, inside of her. She blushes.

Unfortunately for her, Sooyoung’s retaliation is already taking action. Bringing a hand back, Sooyoung winds up, and Jungeun’s eyes grow wide.

Before she can brace herself, Sooyoung’s hand is already behind her. Jungeun turns and finds Sooyoung pointing towards the door.

“What?” Quiet like before, but the intensity is gone.

Sooyoung whispers, “I stood behind there three weeks ago.” Like a moth to light, Jungeun follows her hand as it moves to point at a dryer nearby. “I think… I think you were standing about there.”

“Um, okay?” Jungeun sweats under Sooyoung’s scorching gaze, but doesn’t dare tear away from it, lest she surrender her sight.

“Do you remember what you said?”

“… No.”

“Oh, what was the name again?” She taps a finger on her chin, but it’s clear Sooyoung already knows. “Right. You said, ‘Jiwoo told me…’”

Everything clicks immediately, but Jungeun doesn’t want to show. She attempts to dance around the memory, but her conscience won’t allow it.

“Spit it out, Jungeun. What did Jiwoo tell you?”

“‘Jiwoo told me…’” She repeats. “… that Sooyoung likes me.”

“Right.” And she smiles with no teeth bared. Jungeun fears the fangs hidden behind her pursed lips.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t ask her to tell me—”

“Why?”

“Because it’s none of my business—”

“Why are you _sorry_?”

“What? I-I mean—"

“That’s not why I’ve been avoiding you.”

Sooyoung’s words collide against Jungeun’s sense of reason. A mental double-take. “Wait, what?”

“You’re stupid if you think that I’m mad about getting caught helping you cheat in math, or even if you think I’m embarrassed about some dumb crush on you.”

Jungeun isn’t bold enough to take any offense. The floor swallows her feet. She can’t run.

“No.” Just one of Sooyoung’s fingers is stronger than both of Jungeun’s hands, and now she’s pressed against the door. “Where _you_ fucked up is when you _still_ _asked_ me to stick my neck out for you once a-fucking-gain _knowing_ that I liked…” She falters. “… that I like you.”

“I… don’t understand.” Jungeun melts into the door, her arms and legs becoming part of its wood. Paralyzed.

“And I can’t believe you had the _audacity_ to say that you’ve ‘done so much for me.’” Sooyoung’s laugh tugs tears from both girls’ eyes. “To say that I ‘didn’t have to help you.’ You _knew_ I wouldn’t say no, but you still did it anyways. And for some reason, I still helped you anyways. I must be insane, right?”

Hesitantly, Jungeun shakes her head.

“No, I am.” Jungeun remains still as Sooyoung takes her hands, her glare reducing Jungeun to stone. “I must be crazy… because I know that you’re bad for me, yet while I was avoiding you, all I could think about… all I wanted to know was…”

Suddenly, Jungeun’s hands are pinned above her, and Sooyoung moves in. Faces nearly touching, Jungeun inhales Sooyoung’s hot breaths, and the flame inside reignites.

Snaking her way beside Jungeun’s ear, Sooyoung finally asks:

_“Do you want me too?”_

Sooyoung pulls back to face Jungeun again. The washing machine whirs ferociously, the loudest it’s ever been.

She repeats, _“Do you want me too?”_

Only with Sooyoung’s tail all coiled around her—her body constricted so forcefully, she can hardly breathe—does Jungeun gather what’s left of her venom.

“Take a guess.”

With her hands still captive above her, Jungeun meets Sooyoung halfway. Their lips dance about one another and their breaths become one. Flame feeding flame, Jungeun moans upon Sooyoung’s tongue, inviting its fervor. _It burns._ Jungeun digs her hands into Sooyoung’s hair, which was pulled into a tight bun. She tries to pull it apart, but Sooyoung won’t let it happen. Not until Jungeun comes undone first.

When Sooyoung finally lets her hands go, Jungeun throws her arms and legs around her, pulling her in tightly as Sooyoung holds her in her arms. While Jungeun’s arms are wrapped firmly about the back of Sooyoung’s neck, Sooyoung struggles to find her grip on Jungeun’s bare back. Under her shirt, she scratches and squeezes and bruises—Jungeun can’t help but whimper upon her lips. _It burns, it burns._ And who is coiled around the other?

Sooyoung sets Jungeun down upon a washing machine and she can feel it purr, the drum inside spinning quickly. Her heart rate matches its speed, and her vision blurs. Unwilling to be outdone by the other, each girl pulls the shirt off the other. Sooyoung is beside Jungeun’s ear once again.

“Say it.”

She has Jungeun wrapped around her finger.

Sooyoung has already begun her descent as Jungeun replies, _“You, I want you. Please.”_ First, she tends to her neck, nipping and tugging until a spot grows red, purple, blue. Then, she pecks along her collar, and Jungeun’s breath quickens. Slowly, Sooyoung moves farther down. Between her breasts, then down her stomach, then mere inches from where Jungeun needs her. The whole time, Jungeun’s hands are entangled in Sooyoung’s hair again, and she wants to believe that her hands are what’s pushing her down. But she knows they wield no force, no resistance.

Once clothes no longer stand as obstacles, Jungeun moves closer to the washing machine’s edge so Sooyoung can pull her legs farther apart. No obstacle, yet Sooyoung starts far away again, kissing Jungeun’s knee before moving inwards.

 _“Please.” It burns, it burns, it burns._ Jungeun tries bringing her in, a fruitless endeavor. Frustrated, her hands pull at Sooyoung’s bun. Sooyoung marks each painful tug on Jungeun’s thigh with her teeth, biting without piercing. It makes her wince each time, but she never stops.

When Jungeun finally manages to unravel Sooyoung’s hair—which cascades from her head along her spine—Sooyoung finally arrives at her destination, and Jungeun regains her quiet intensity.

_“Oh my god.”_

With Sooyoung’s hair down, Jungeun’s hands latch onto the washing machine’s edge, her knuckles growing white as Sooyoung stokes her fire, her tongue burning hot. Jungeun’s fingers threaten the strength of the machine’s aluminum, causing it to shake, contort, fracture. Her body tenses each time Sooyoung strikes, her toes gripping the air as they curl into themselves.

_“Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”_

Without lifting her head, Sooyoung swipes her hands down Jungeun’s thighs, leaving long, white streaks. Jungeun’s face twists further into itself, getting painted a darker red. Her bottom lip gets crushed harder and harder between her teeth, as her pleasure becomes harder to contain. _Even if it’s 3AM… The door is unlocked._

Soon, Jungeun is truly wrapped around Sooyoung’s finger.

And another.

And another.

Jungeun becomes her puppet, mimicking her every action. When her fingers curl, Jungeun folds into herself, a low growl escaping her. When her fingers straighten, Jungeun sits tall and throws her head back, pointing her cries to the ceiling. Her teeth clench as she speeds up, and relax as she slows. There's no more confusion; now, Sooyoung has full reign.

_“I’m so close, so—"_

When the washing machine rings, Sooyoung pulls away. Jungeun recedes from the edge, catching her breath.

“I… Wait, Sooyoung. What—” When Jungeun looks to Sooyoung again, all blood drains from her face.

Sooyoung smiles again, but now her fangs are on full display. Unabashed.

“I’m not helping you anymore.”

Nonchalantly, Sooyoung opens the machine door between Jungeun’s legs, collecting her discarded hamper and stuffing it with her clothes. Before Jungeun could beg for her burning eyes, Sooyoung had thrown her shirt back on and left.

Without the washing machine’s hum, Jungeun sits atop it unmoving. Sooyoung is avoiding her again, and the washing machine is cold against her skin. She has goosebumps.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [@yeojinakgae_](https://twitter.com/yeojinakgae_)  
> cc: [@montegobae](https://curiouscat.me/montegobae)


End file.
